El factor Luna
by dunegranger
Summary: q pasaría si una chica se metiera entre rhr y hermione se pusiera celosa? no soy buena para los summaries. Dejen reviews porfissss


_**El Factor Luna.- FanFic de Dune Granger**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Hermione leyó la carta un tanto decepcionada. Después de todo lo que había pasado el último año lectivo, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero tendría que esperar a que empezase el curso. Resignada tomó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta para Ron y Harry, pues seguramente estarían juntos en la madriguera, mientras ella tendría que pasar el resto de verano con su abuela materna. No era que no quisiera a su abuela, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba a sus dos amigos a su lado, tenían que apoyarlo ahora más que nunca. Suspiró y continuó escribiendo.

Harry se despertó al oír un repiqueteo en la ventana. Se restregó los ojos y pudo distinguir una lechuza posada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Miró a la cama de al lado, Ron seguía profundamente dormido. De mala gana se levantó y abrió la ventana. Ron emitió un leve gruñido al notar el aire fresco de la mañana. Cuando Harry vio el remitente, se acercó hasta la cama de Ron para despertarlo.

Ron despierta, tenemos correo- Ron se dio media vuelta murmurando algo incomprensible. Harry tiró de las sábanas, pero Ron parecía no darse cuenta- Ron, ¡tenemos carta de Hermione!- Ron pegó un brinco y se levantó inmediatamente. Harry soltó una risita. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Ron y leyeron la carta.

Vaya, ¡qué lástima que no pueda venir…!- susurró mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Ginny.

Buenos días. Mamá dice que bajéis a desayunar, además, tenemos invitada.

Ron sonrió pensando que quizás Hermione les hubiese gastado una broma, y finalmente hubiese ido, pero cuando bajaban las escaleras se sorprendió al oír lo que la señora Weasley decía.

Pero, querida, ¿estás segura que los snorck no sequé de cuernos arrugados esos existen?

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Hermione había llegado corriendo al andén 9 y ¾ . Su abuela se había quedado dormida, y estuvo a punto de perder el tren. Tras dejar las maletas, se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos que deberían estar en algún compartimento. En uno de ellos pudo ver a Ginny, pero estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con Dean Thomas, así que Hermione prefirió no molestarla y siguió adelante. En otro , estaban Malfoy y sus secuaces, se alegró de que no la vieran, pues lo que menos le apetecía era discutir con él el primer día de clase. Finalmente, en uno de los últimos vagones pudo distinguir a sus dos amigos. Harry estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, pero lo que más extrañó a Hermione fue ver a Ron enfrascado en la lectura de algo que no pudo distinguir que era. Cuando abrió la puerta , los dos chicos la miraron sonrientes.

¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry levantándose para darle un abrazo.

Hola, Hermione- contestó Ron sonriente abrazándola también, ante lo que Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida.

Dinos, ¿qué tal las vacaciones con tu abuela?

No han estado mal, pero me hubiese gustado mucho más haber pasado el verano con vosotros dos- sonrió a sus dos amigos y comprobó que Ron había comenzado a leer de nuevo- Vaya, ¿y ese repentino interés por los libros?-dijo irónicamente.

No es un libro… es un periódico.

Ah, ¿en serio?¿Cuál?

El Quisquilloso- contestó Harry con una sonrisilla.

¿Estás leyendo El Quisquilloso?

Si, ¿qué pasa? Es divertido…-Ron se encogió de hombros

Bueno, no importa, pero, ¿desde cuándo compran en tu casa El Quisquillosos?

Luna se lo olvidó en casa- contestó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del periódico.

¿Cómo?- los ojos de Hermione parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas.

Sí, ha estado gran parte del verano en La Madriguera- añadió Harry tranquilamente. Hermione los miraba alternativamente esperando alguna explicación, pero no la obtuvo, porque en aquel momento entro Neville en el compartimento a saludarlos. Más tarde, cuando los tres se quedaron a solas, no volvieron a hablar del tema. Hermione estaba realmente fastidiada de pensar que Luna había pasado todo el verano con sus amigos, mientras que ella había permanecido lejos.

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Después de la ceremonia de selección y la magnífica cena del primer día de curso, los tres amigos se disponían a subir a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando se toparon con Luna.

Hola Ron- dijo tan risueña como de costumbre.- Harry,Hermione.

Hola Luna- contestaron los dos chicos a la vez, mientras que Hermione se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

Ah, por cierto, toma- Ron le tendió El Quisquilloso- te lo olvidaste en casa. Es muy interesante

Vaya, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Soy un poco torpe, me olvido todo por ahí.

Bueno, no es para tanto…yo también soy muy despistado-Luna le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce y las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse rojas, mientras él se rascaba la nuca.

Ahora he de irme. Luego nos vemos ¿vale?-dijo mirando a Ron. Luego, se giró hacia Harry y Hermione- Hasta luego.

Mientras Luna se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, Hermione miró a Ron muy seria.

¿Estabas intentando ligar con Luna Lovegood?

¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Ron no quería que Hermione pensase eso por nada del mundo- No, qué va. Sólo intentaba ser amable con ella… Un momento, y ¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

Nadie te las ha pedido Ronald Weasley- contestó la chica molesta.

¡Me has preguntado que si estaba intentando ligar con ella!

Olvídalo Ron…

Además, ¿qué tiene ella de malo?

¡Es Luna Lovegood!

Vale, ¿y qué pasa? ¡Ella también es una chica!- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

Chicos excuso deciros que sois el centro de atención- dijo Harry intentando contener la risa. Hermione y Ron miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron que su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Se miraron con cara de odio y los tres juntos continuaron hasta la sala común.

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó tendida mirando al techo. No podía creer que Ron pudiese estar interesado en Luna. Él siempre la había considerado una loca, desde que la conocía. No podía comprenderlo. Pensó que quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Lo que más le había dolido era que Ron hubiese tardado cuatro años en darse cuenta de que ella era una chica, mientras que con Luna solo le había costado un año. Se dio media vuelta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida mientras contemplaba las estrellas que centelleaban al otro lado de la ventana.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto vacío, Harry empujó a Ron obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

Vamos a ver, Ron, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

No tenía porqué darle explicaciones, y además si yo quiero ligar con Luna es cosa mía.

Pero a ti Luna no te gusta.

¿Quién ha dicho que no?- preguntó Ron indiferente.

Venga ya, Ron, soy tu amigo desde hace unos cuantos años, y te conozco lo suficiente. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estas loco por Hermione? – Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojísimas- Amigo, siento decírtelo, pero se nota a la legua.

Vale, no te diré que no. Pero está muy claro que no tengo nada que hacer con ella, y ya me estoy cansando. Quizás sea el momento de olvidarme de ella y buscar otra chica a la que querer, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.Realmente no sabía si Hermione sentía lo mismo, así que prefirió no meterse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los dos chicos bajaron a la sala común, comprobaron que Hermione ya estaba allí. Harry la saludó como de costumbre, pero Ron la miró fríamente. Hermione, por el contrario, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a parte.

Veras, Ron, quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Simplemente me pareció extraño que te interesaras por Luna, me parecía que no era tu tipo. Pero bueno, quiero que sepas que me alegraría muchísimo de que encontrases una chica- Ron sonrió.

Tranquila, no pasa nada, estás perdonada. A veces, yo también me pongo un poco bruto. ¿Amigos?-Ron le tendió la mano

Amigos- contestó Hermione sonriente.

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Al día siguiente, McGonagall llamó a Harry a su despacho.

Siéntate, Potter. Verás, como bien sabrás, Angelina ha sufrido estas vacaciones una grave lesión y no podrá practicar quidditch. Por tanto la capitanía del equipo queda libre. El primero en que pensé fue en ti- Harry se ruborizó un poco- pero pensé que quizás, después de todo, tengas demasiados problemas, como para preocuparte además de ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Por eso quería preguntarte tu opinión

Vaya, profesora, agradezco mucho que pensara en mí y que decidiera consultarlo conmigo. Es muy amable por su parte. Quizás tenga usted razón, no sé si podría llevar bien lo de ser capitán de Quidditch.-sonrió- Pero dijo que primero pensó en mí, eso quiere decir que pensó en alguien más- McGonagall asintió- ¿Puedo preguntar en quién? ¿Alicia Spinett, quizás?

No. Había pensado en Weasley.

¿En Ron?- Harry se quedó asombrado- Quiero decir, no es que no me alegre, pero creí que elegiría a alguien que llevase más tiempo en el equipo. Pero claro, Ron viene de una familia de jugadores de quidditch increíbles. Sería genial, no sabe usted lo que eso supondría para él.

Lo sé, Potter, lo sé. Entonces ¿qué te parece?

Encantado.

Bien, no diga nada a Weasley, pues le mandaré la carta ahora mismo.

Mientras tomaban el almuerzo, llegó el correo a Hogwarts. Hermione, tomó una de sus cartas y comenzó a leerla emocionada.

¿De quién es esa carta que lees tan entusiasmada, Hermione?-preguntó Ron intentando ver el sobre.

De Víktor- contestó la chica leyendo sin prestar mucha atención.

Ron masculló algo entre dientes y tomó la única carta que había recibido. Harry lo miró sonriendo. Ron se puso blanco cuando la leyó no podía articular palabra. Ginny lo miró preocupada.

Ron… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Me…McGonagall…capitán…quidditch…Gryffindor- contestó sin aliento.

¿Qué?-Ginny no había comprendido nada.Ron por fin levantó la vista de la carta, aún perplejo.

Soy el nuevo capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor- Ginny se tiró sobre él.

¡Enhorabuena! Es increíble, Ron. Es genial. ¡Cuánto me alegro!

Enhorabuena amigo- Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo.

Los tres miraron a Hermione que seguía leyendo la carta de Víktor, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.Ginny le dio un codazo.

¿Eh? Ah, sí, me alegro de que todo este bien en casa- dijo sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba- disculpadme, tengo que ir a escribir a Viktor.

Ginny y Harry la miraron perplejos mientras se alejaba. Ron soltó un bufido.

Bueno, Ron, no se lo tengas en cuenta- dijo Ginny intentando apaciguarlo, pero Ron recogió sus cosas y se marchó a prisa.

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Durante la tarde, Ron recibió felicitaciones de casi todos los Gryffindor. Hermione no se dio ni cuenta de que Ron no le había hablado en toda la tarde. Cuando salían de la clase de herbología, vieron como Luna se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

¡Ron! Oh, Ron. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!. Ginny me lo ha contado todo.

Ehh…muchas gracias Luna.

No es nada- contestó ella sonriente- Yo sabía que serías tú. ¿Quién sino? No te ofendas Harry- dijo mirando al chico, el cuál hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. Hermione que se había quedado un poco rezagada llegó justo en ese momento.- Enhorabuena de nuevo, Ronnie- añadió Luna apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse.

Vaya, amigo. Creo que a alguien le gustas

Eh…¿tú crees?- contestó Ron rascándose la nuca, mientras sus orejas se ponían de nuevo como el color de su pelo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

Venga, ya. Enhorabuena de nuevo Ronnie- dijo Hermione imitando a Luna burlonamente. Ron la miró lleno de furia.

Al menos ella se preocupa por mí- contestó fríamente.

¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

Ya es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo… una por Harry, otra por Viktor.Ya veo lo que te importo.- añadió el pelirrojo casi gritando, y después comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas en dirección de la sala común. Hermione miró a Harry con gesto interrogante.

Lo siento, Hermione, pero por primera vez tengo que darle la razón.

Pero, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

Hermione, lo han nombrado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca- pero tú estabas más ocupada en la carta de Viktor.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Ron pasó varias semanas juntándose con Dean,Seamus y Neville, que a la vez se relacionaban con Ginny y sus amigas, lo cual incluía a Luna. Hermione, intentó varias veces hablar con él para disculparse, pero Ron no consentía que la chica se le acercara. Harry, aunque sabía que por una vez Ron tenía razón, viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando Hermione, intentó convencer a su amigo de que hiciera las paces con ella, pero Ron estaba muy molesto y no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

Una tarde, a mediados de octubre, Luna se topó con Hermione que salía del baño de las chicas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione, se marchó a toda prisa intentando evitar que Luna le preguntase, pero la rubia sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pues Ron se lo había contado. A Luna, a pesar de todo, le caía bien Hermione, y no le gustaba ver a Ron de mal humor, así que se propuso convencerle para que intentase hacer las paces con ella, e increíblemente, lo consiguió.

Unos días más tarde, Ron se acercó a Hermione cuando salían de clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que volvía a impartir el profesor Lupin.

Hermione,oye… verás, quería pedirte perdón por como me he portado este último mes.

¡Oh Ron!- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Ron, dubitativo, la abrazo- el que me tiene que perdonar eres tú. De verdad, no sabes cuánto lo siento… no sé como compensártelo.

Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes. Ya pasó, tranquila. Será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor o nos perderemos la comida.

Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Hermione estaba más tranquila, Ron también, pero en el fondo, aquella espinita seguiría clavada durante un tiempo en su corazón.

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Una noche, a finales de Noviembre, después de la cena, Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Llevaba consigo muchos papeles de diferentes colores y le tendió unos cuantos a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Hermione miró con cara de escepticismo las letras doradas que decían: "Club de defensa de animales maravillosos". Al parecer, Luna quería que todo el mundo conociera aquellas criaturas mágicas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

¿Os gustaría venir?-dijo sonriente. Hermione lo guardó en su bolsillo sin decir nada.

No sé si podré- dijo Harry intentando no parecer muy grosero.

Creo que podré encontrar un hueco, ya te lo diré seguro- añadió Ron mientras se levantaba también de la mesa.

Vale, de acuerdo, me encantaría verte por allí- y sin más, se dio media vuelta alejándose.

Hermione miró a Ron con cara de asombro.

Era una broma ¿no? No llevas intención de ir, ¿verdad?

No sé porqué no podría ir.

Venga ya, sabes de sobras que todos esos animales no existen.

¿Tienes pruebas de ello?- dijo Ron alzando la voz- Puede que Luna no pueda demostrar su existencia, pero tú tampoco puedes demostrar que no existan.

Bueno, pero Ron, Luna está un poquito lo…- Hermione se arrepintió de haber comenzado cuando vio la cara de Ron.

¿Esta un poco qué? Venga dilo, no seas una cobarde. Dilo- le espetó el pelirrojo desafiante.- Está loca, ¿eso es lo que piensas eh?

Bueno, veras, yo no…

Ahora no vengas de buena, Hermione, estabas pensándolo. Pues deberías plantearte mejor lo que dices, porque que te quede bien claro, si no hubiese sido por ella, no te hubiese perdonado.- se dio media vuelta y sin decir más se marchó apresuradamente hacia la sala común.

Aquella noche Hermione no podía dormirse. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza a las cosas. En un año, Luna había conseguido lo que ella no había logrado en cuatro: que Ron se diera cuenta de que era una chica. Tampoco podía entender porqué cuando en cuarto curso discutió con Harry , no le hizo caso de que hicieran las paces, mientras que sí había escuchado a Luna. Pero, además, no conseguía explicarse porqué Ron apoyaba a Luna sobre aquellas criaturas mágicas que en realidad no existían, y sin embargo nunca había estado a su lado en el PEDDO. Se preguntaba mil veces qué había hecho mal, qué era lo que tenía Luna que ella no para que Ron le hiciese tanto caso.

Pero Hermione, no seas tonta- se dijo a sí misma- ¿por qué te preocupas por eso? ¿Qué más te da? Ron puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, a ti no te interesa para nada. Pero… ¿por qué ella?

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Un par de semanas antes de las vacaciones anunciaron lo que todos temían: se volvía a realizar un baile de Navidad. Ron, a pesar de todo, no sabía que hacer: si pedírselo a Hermione, o pedírselo a Luna. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que él no esperaba. Una mañana, mientras desayunaron, Dumbledore anunció que alguien había vuelto a Hogwarts para hacerles una visita. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y por ellas entró un chico alto, fuerte, de cejas pobladas y prominente nariz, que nadie podía confundir: Víctor Krum. Hermione se alegró muchísimo de verlo, y no dudó en apresurarse en saludarlo. Ron, parecía un poco molesto de volver a verlo. En ese mismo momento, decidió que no se le volverían a adelantar, pero cuando aquella tarde se dirigía al entrenamiento de quidditch, oyó como Hermione le contaba a Ginny que volvería a ir al baile con Krum.

Aquella noche le pidió consejo a Harry, el cual le dijo que no debía atormentarse más por su amiga, y que le pidiese a Luna que fuese con él al baile antes de que alguien se le adelantase también. Así que el pelirrojo le hizo caso, y después de la cena, se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Luna, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Luna se levantó sonriente de la mesa y siguió a Ron.

Bueno, tú dirás- dijo con ojos soñadores.

Verás, quería decirte que podrías… bueno si quieres…- se puso un poco colorado-Bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile de Navidad?

Ron, realmente empezaba a pensar que estabas un poco dormido…¡Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca!. Me encantaría, de verdad.

Bien, pues…hasta luego- añadió Ron alejandose de nuevo hacia la sala común.

Cuando llegó, Harry y Hermione ya estaban allí. Hermione trataba de hacer sus deberes y Harry pasaba distraído las hojas de un libro, pero cuando entró Ron, los dos lo miraron expectantes.

¿Y bien?-dijo Harry.

Ya está…vendrá conmigo al baile- se dejó caer en uno de los sofás rojos.Harry sonrió. Hermione se quedó un poco anonadada, recogió sus cosas y subió al cuarto alegando que estaba cansada.

Parvati y Lavender que hablaban animadamente sobre el baile miraron extrañadas como Hermione tiraba sus libros sobre la cama.

¿Estas bien?

Eh…si, si, solo un poco cansada- dijo Hermione intentando sonreír.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama y cerró el rojo dosel, oyó como Parvati le contaba a Lavender que Padma le había contado lo de que Ron había invitado a Luna a ir al baile. Hermione soltó un bufido casi inaudible. No lograba entenderlo. Creía que después de lo que ocurrió en cuarto se lo pediría. Pero ni siquiera lo había intentado, ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía pareja. Se lo había pedido antes a ella, ¡a Lunática Lovegood!. Apretó fuertemente los ojos pues una lágrima estaba apunto de caer de sus ojos. Se la enjugó con gesto amargo.

Ya basta, Hermione-se dijo a sí misma- no seas tonta. A lo mejor ya no piensa como antes, además, a ti siempre te ha dado igual…¿no?

Esa pregunta rondó en su cabeza durante casi toda la noche. ¿Realmente le había dado igual?¿Siempre había visto a Ron como un amigo o lo había considerado como algo más pero no se había dado cuenta?

No puede ser. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estoy así?. Simplemente deseabas que hubiese intentado ir contigo, nada más. Pero, ¿tan ego centrista soy?. No, pero no quiere decir nada.Definitivamente, no puede ser.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. Debía llevar mucho rato pensando, pues se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho rato que no oía las risitas de Lavender y Parvati.

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Llegó el esperado día del baile. Ron se había alegrado muchísimo cuando se enteró de que Harry iría al baile con su hermana, Ginny. Como había pasado dos años atrás, las chicas se habían atrincherado en sus cuartos mucho antes de que comenzara el baile.

Harry y Ron salieron a pasear por los terrenos del colegio para tomar un poco el aire y para charlar, pues el pelirrojo no parecía muy contento.

Pero, vamos a ver- dijo Harry- ¿no te estará empezando a gustar Luna en serio?

Ese es el problema, que no lo se- contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros- Luna es encantadora y no es fea, pero tampoco puedo olvidar a Hermione.

En aquel momento una bola de nieve voló hacia ellos y dio a Ron en la cara. No tardaron en recibir más. Cuando el aluvión de nieve cesó, Harry y Ron vieron como detrás de unos árboles se escondían Seamus , Dean y Neville. Sin dudarlo se agacharon y cogiendo nieve comenzaron entre los cinco una guerra. Lo estaban pasando tan bien que cuando se dieron cuenta, solo les quedaba una hora para ir a la torre de Gryffindor y arreglarse para el baile. Ron parecía más contento con la idea del baile que la vez anterior. Al menos, aquella vez no tendría que ponerse aquella túnica tan horrorosa que le había comprado su madre, sino que llevaría la preciosa túnica que Fred y George le habían regalado.

Hermione llevaba toda la tarde tratando de arreglarse el pelo, y cuando vio que solo quedaba media hora, horrorizada por la falta de tiempo comenzó a vestirse. Para aquel baile había elegido una túnica violeta muy similar a la añil que había llevado en cuarto curso. Cuando sonó el reloj de pie que había en el dormitorio, anunciando la hora del baile, bajó a la sala común. Harry, sentado en un sillón esperaba a que bajase Ginny. Ella le saludó con la mano, y se dispuso a bajar al hall donde Víktor la esperaría.

Poco a poco el hall se fue llenando. Harry y Ginny se acercaron hasta Hermione y Viktor.

¿Habéis visto a mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny intentando encontrarlo entre la multitud. Hermione negó con la cabeza e instintivamente, comenzó a buscarlo ella también. Y entonces lo vio. Ron, sonriente, bajaba las escaleras con Luna agarrada de su brazo. Hermione notó que estaba diferente.

Vaya, Weasley se ha puesto muy guapo- le susurró Padma, la cual había ido en cuarto con Ron al baile a su hermana gemela.

Hermione se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que Ron había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su espalda se había ensanchado un poquito, borrando las pocas huellas del cuerpo infantil que le quedaban. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, diferente. La túnica le daba un aire más galán. Ron saludaba a todo el mundo y cuando se cruzó con la mirada de su amiga, le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, pero todos sus esquemas acababan de derrumbarse.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron en aquel momento, y Víktor la arrastró suavemente hacia dentro, pero Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Pasó la noche intentando mostrarse amable con Víktor y tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante lo bien que parecían estar pasándoselo Ron y Luna. Víktor, que había ido a buscar unas bebidas se sentó a su lado.

¿Te pasa algo, Herr…mio…ne? – Hermione miraba hacia la pista de baile donde Luna y Ron bailaban una balada muy agarraditos, y Víktor dirigió hacia allí la mirada y pareció comprender todo- Es por Weasley, ¿verrrdad?- Hermione lo miró asombrada, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de pasar.

Verás Víktor, yo no quería que tu pensaras que yo… no era mi intención… de verdad te prometo que cuando te dije que iría al baile contigo lo decía con sinceridad….-dijo excusándose. Víktor hizo un gesto para que se callase.

No tienes que explicarme nada Her…mio…ne. En el fondo lo imaginaba- Hermione sonrió al comprender que Víktor la perdonaba- Te gusta , ¿verdad?.

Bueno, siempre te das cuenta de lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes- contestó ella tristemente señalando hacia Luna y Ron. Víktor la miró con escepticismo.

¿Eso crees? Yo dirrría que no. Crreo que deberrrías hablar con él.

Quizá tengas razón- sonrió. Miró a Ron y después miró a Víktor, el cual asintió.

Cuando se levantó de su silla dispuesta a acercarse a su amigo, vio como salía del Gran Comedor. Vaciló durante un instante, pero Víktor le instó a que los siguiera. Decidida salió fuera del Gran Comedor también.

Oyó que Ron y Luna iban charlando animadamente, pero no lograba entender de qué. Entonces se pararon, no parecían haber reparado en la presencia de Hermione. Ron estaba apoyado en una de las barandillas de la escalera que bajaban al jardín y Luna permanecía delante de él. Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando Hermione se disponía a acercarse a ellos, Luna se acercó a Ron y lo besó. Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero un segundo después salía corriendo en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor.

_**CAPITULO 10 **_

Ron se había quedado perplejo con el beso de Luna, pero entonces comprendió todo. Separó a Luna, la cual lo miró un poco avergonzada.

No, espera- dijo él- Verás, no puedo… No puedo hacerlo. No es que no me parezcas guapa ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, creo que eres una chica encantadora, pero acabo de comprender todo.

Hay otra chica, ¿verdad?- dijo ella en un susurro. Ron asintió.- Hermione Granger.

Si, Luna, Hermione. Se que no tengo mucho que hacer con ella, pero la quiero. Lo siento mucho de verdad- añadió sinceramente.

No te preocupes- contestó la chica un poco triste. Luego sonrió- Al menos me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda en que te dieras cuenta. Bueno Ron, creo que me voy.

De acuerdo, Luna. Nos vemos mañana antes de irnos de vacaciones.

Ron observó la gente que aún quedaba en el Gran Comedor. No le quedaban demasiadas ganas de divertirse, así que se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entró por el retrato de la señora gorda, pudo distinguir la sombra de alguien sentado en un sillón. Cuando se acercó vio que era Hermione, la cual pegó un respingo al verlo.

Ah, eres tú- dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz. Parecía haber llorado.

Vaya, ¿ya te dejó Víktor ?- preguntó el sin mala intención. Hermione se levantó de inmediato.

¿A ti que te importa?- contestó furiosa

Eh…vale, tranquila, yo no quería…

¡Ya me hiciste lo mismo hace dos años!¡SI TANTO TE IMPORTA HABERMELO PEDIDO TÚ! Pero claro, antes estaba LUNATICA, ¿verdad?.

Hermione- dijo Ron intentando apaciguarla, pero la chica parecía furiosa y poco a poco lo había ido acorralándolo.

¡No tienes ningún derecho a echarme en cara que yo haya ido al baile con Víktor, cuando tu se lo pediste a Luna! ¡ADEMÁS HE VISTO COMO OS BESABAIS!- Ron abrió la boca para explicarle que había sido Luna la que le había besado, pero entonces entendió lo que le ocurría a Hermione y no pudo evitar reírse de alivio.- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Crees que es gracioso?

Estás celosa-dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente. Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber que decir, pero reaccionó enseguida.

¿Pero qué dices? ¡NO CREAS QUE ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO! Por mí puedes ir ahora mismo a buscar a Luna y quedarte con ella. ME DA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO , ¿ME OYES? Y quita ya esa cara de suficiencia…

Hermione siguió protestando, pero Ron no le hacía caso. Como respuesta se acercó a ella con las orejas un poco rojas, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un cálido beso. Hermione estaba rígida y con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras recibía el beso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y entregándose ella también. Cuando Ron se separó y la miró a los ojos sonriendo, Hermione estaba tan roja como el cabello del chico, mirándose las puntas de los pies.

Verás Hermione… yo…yo…siempre te he querido.

¿Qué?- contestó ella aún más roja.

Sí, lo que has oído…

Pero entonces…¿Luna?

Bueno, hubo un momento que no estaba seguro, pero es que claro yo creía que no tenía nada que hacer contigo, así que creí que tendría que olvidarte, pero cuando Luna me besó entendí que mientras tú estuvieras a mi lado nunca podría olvidarte.

Oh Ron…- susurró ella lanzándose a sus brazos- Pensé que te había perdido. ¡Qué entupida he sido todo este tiempo!

No te preocupes, yo no he tenido mucho tacto contigo que digamos…- añadió él recordando la discusión que tuvieron en 3º por el gato de Hermione.

Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar.

Te lo prometo- contestó Ron con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Entonces se abrazaron mientras se besaban, deseando que nada ni nadie los separara jamás.


End file.
